1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers and more particularly pertains to a new external reinforcement of connections between header tanks and tubes in heat exchangers for enhancing the ability of the connection between the tanks and tubes to resist stress imposed upon the juncture of these parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers are employed to exchange or transfer heat from a relatively higher temperature first fluid flow to a relatively lower temperature second fluid flow while maintaining the separate fluid flows. In many heat exchangers, the first fluid flow passes between a pair of tanks through a plurality of parallel tubes. The second fluid flow passes about the exterior of the tubes and fins that extend between the tubes to remove heat communicated from the first fluid flow to the tubes and the fins. The often significant difference in the temperatures of the fluids, in repeated periods of operation and non-operation, tends to stress the multitude of connections between the plurality of tubes and the tanks. The stresses of the thermal cycling may compromise the metallurgical bonds at the joints between the tubes and the tanks, as well as the strength of the parent material of the tubes themselves, which can lead to leaks of the first fluid flow into the second fluid flow.